New victim arrived
by CrapXhead
Summary: Miku has found a new job as a maid, the only thing she has to do is take care of a girl. How hard can that be when the other maid disappeared suddenly without a reason? And why is everybody telling her to watch out of the mysterious girl?
1. A new maid

''So, you're here for the job I guess?'' Miss Megurine said as she looked at the papers.

''Y-yes!'' Miku said nervous as she looked at the two people in front of her. They where her future bosses. They looked like two strict people who didn't liked to be fooled. It made her for some reason very uncomfortable as she squirmed in her seat.

''So you're sixteen, perfect!'' She said with a smile. Miku weakly smiled back.

''Now you must know before you go that our Luka can be a little… Dangerous sometimes. Please take good care of yourself and don't let your guard down when you're alone with her.''

Miku was now even more worried, she just wanted a simple job who paid good! And still somehow she had ended up in a big ass house with extremely rich people, who seemed to be looking for a new maid, because on a magical way the other had quitted.

'_Wonder how that had happened…_' Miku thought as suddenly the two people stood up.

''You're in.'' The man said simply as Miku smiled bright.

''Thank you very much! I won't let you down!'' She said as she stood up as well and bowed.

''You can start immediately.'' The woman said as Miku followed her.

''Here is your uniform, go ahead and change into it, then come to the kitchen after. A tray of food will be waiting for you there. The first thing for you to do is feed Luka her breakfast.''

Miku blinked for a second. ''Feed her? Can't she eat by herself?'' She said as the woman sighed.

''She can, but she just doesn't eat in the morning if she has to eat on her own.''

''Oh, okay I see…'' Miku said as miss Megurine left, leaving her there with the maid dress only.

As Miku opened the kitchen door, the first thing she noticed was the sweet smell. She sniffed as she finally discovered it came from the delicious looking breakfast she had to bring and feed the daughter of her bosses.

''Hey there! Are you the new maid?'' Miku snapped out of her trance as he looked over to see a girl standing there. She had half long blonde hair with a while ribbon in it. She was wearing a apron, so she was probably the cook.

''Eh, yes! My name is Hatsune Miku!'' She said as she bowed. ''Nice to meet you.''

The blonde haired girl smiled as she bowed back. ''Well hello then Hatsune-san, I'm Kagamine Rin!''

Miku smiled at her. She seemed to be a bit more normal. ''Is this the breakfast for Luka-san?'' She asked.

''Yes it sure is!'' She said as suddenly her smile fell. ''You're going to bring this to her, right?''

Miku nodded as Rin smiled again, this time weakly. ''I wish you much luck then!''

Miku didn't understand as he gave the blonde a confused look. ''Eh, what do you mean?''

Rin frowned. ''They didn't tell you why the other girl left?''

''N-no…''

Rin was quiet for a few seconds as she spoke up. ''Let's just say you should be very careful around Luka-san.''

''Eh! I don't under-'' Miku tried to say before Rin interrupted her.

''Hush, Luka-san is waiting for you!'' She said.

Miku looked at her once more, but she knew Rin had no intention to tell her. ''I guess I'll be going now then…'' She said as she picked up the tray and left.

She walked up the stairs as she looked at the doors who passed. '_So it must be the fifth door on my left…'_ She thought as she took a deep breath before opening it.

Miku blinked for a few seconds as she looked at the girl who was sleeping in the bed. Was this really the dangerous person they were talking about? She looked she beautiful, with her long pink hair all around her, the little light that came through the curtains who fell perfectly on her face, she looked so innocent!

Well, that was until she moved from her side to her back, and suddenly revealing an half open pajama top with a pair of huge boobs in it.

Miku's eyes almost popped out of her head and her cheeks hit up as she looked at the boobs. '_It that even possible?_' She thought as the girl suddenly opened her eyes.

An awkward silence could be heard as Miku was still staring at Luka's boobs, the pink haired girl totally aware of it.

''Ah, a new one.'' She said as he smirked bright and sat up. ''Now, don't stand there like an idiot and feed me already!''

''Eh! Y-yes, I'm sorry!'' Miku said as he sat down on the bed and put the tray with food on her lap. ''S-so, what do you want first?''

''You.'' Luka said with a straight face as Miku freaked out.

''EH!'' Miku squeaked as Luka sat the tray with food on the other side of the bed with an impossible speed and then grabbed her new maid's arms as she pinned her down the bed.

''You're ever cuter then the one I had before…'' She said as she smirked. She took a quick look on the food as she picked a strawberry out of a little bowl that was on it.

''You're going to be,'' Luka said as he whispered the next part in her ear. ''My number one favorite.'' She said as Miku felt a shudder go down her spine. _'O god, now I finally understand!'_ She thought as she tried to free her arms. _'Why is she so damn strong?'_

Luka slowly licked the tip of the strawberry as she let it slowly go down Miku's neck. She let out a weird squeak as her eyes shot open.

''N-no! Stop it!'' Miku yelled as Luka just smirked brighter.

''You're also more fun than the other one…'' She said as she slowly licked her maid's ear shell. Miku let out more weird squeaks as Luka slowly licked her neck, jaw line as she finally reached her mouth.

She smirked again as she roughly pushed Miku's mouth open with her tongue. The poor maid's eyes shot open wide as she felt Luka's tongue move around in her mouth. What the hell was she doing? Trying to rape her?

She felt a hand now go down as it reached her leg and then slipped underneath the dress. Miku let out some muffled screams as felt a hand on her bare thighs. She was definitely trying to rape her!

Suddenly Luka's tongue left her mouth as a strawberry replaced it.

''If you move or bite down I'll make it very painful for you.'' Luka said as Miku almost peed her panties.

She slowly nodded as Luka smirked. ''Okay then, next…'' She said as she slit also her other hand underneath Miku's skirt.

Miku could feel her face hit up as she felt the pink haired girl remove her underwear. Before she could do anything about it, Luka had her hands back underneath her skirt as she felt a finger being pushed inside her.

Miku moaned out, trying to keep quiet but that was hard if not trying to bite down on the fruit that was still in her mouth.

She felt Luka move her finger as Miku made some more muffled sounds as she opened her eyes for a few seconds. Only to see that the pink haired girl was staring at her with the same smirk that never left her face in the time Miku had been there.

Luka leaned over as she picked the strawberry out of her maid's mouth with her own.

Miku closed her mouth shut immediately, she might make a weird sound of something!

''Oh come on, moan a little!'' Luka said annoyed as Miku just kept her mouth shut.

Luka pouted as he eyes narrowed. ''Fine.'' She said as he removed her finger out of Miku.

She sighed deep, finally it was all over. Right?

Luka mover further down as her head disappeared underneath the maid's skirt. Soon Miku understood what she was doing as she tried to stop her, without success.

As soon as she felt something hot in-between her legs her whole body went limp.

''H-hmm!'' Miku let out as she couldn't hole herself from moaning now. It felt so weird, and also so very good!

Soon she moaned out loud Luka's name as her body couldn't take it anymore.

Luka pulled her head back as she looked at the girl in front of her, now with a flush on her cheeks as she was panting softly.

Luka smirked again bright as she kissed her again. ''Enjoyed that?'' She asked as she saw the girl's eyes shot open.

''Y-you weirdo!'' She yelled as she stood up. ''You eat by yourself!'' And with that she slammed the door shut.

'_One, two…'_ She thought as the door opened again. Miku walked in, still with an angry face as she picked up her panties from the ground, put them on and then left again.

''Hmm…'' Luka let herself fall back into the bed as she looked at the ceiling. ''I didn't even asked for her name…''

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, first time yuri... Let's just say my girlfriend forced me to write this and upload it...<strong>


	2. Luka's past

Miku run back to the kitchen, where else could she go? She couldn't go to one of her bosses, they'd already warned her for Luka. If she came back crying to them now they would fire her for sure! She couldn't afford that, she had nowhere else to go… '_Maybe I can cry by Kagamine-san…'_

She opened the door of the kitchen as she saw the girl standing there with her back turned to her. The only thing Miku noticed that she had her hair now tied up in a ponytail.

''K-kagamine-san!'' Miku yelled as she hugged the girl from behind, crying. ''L-luka-san was so mean!'' She cried as she suddenly heard a weird squeak come out of the person in front of her, that it didn't sound like Rin at all…

''E-eh!'' She heard as she let go of the person. Miku's eyes popped out of her head as she saw she was hugging a complete different person.

''Hatsune-san!'' Miku heard as she saw Rin standing there in the door opening with a bowl in her hands. Miku started crying again as she hugged Rin tied, not understanding the situation but not caring at all, she'd just been raped!

''K-kagamine-san! Luka-san was so mean!'' She cried as Rin put the bowl down and petted her on the head. What looked weird because Rin was much smaller then Miku.

''It's okay, it's okay.'' She said as she let Miku sit down on one of the chairs and gave her a glass of water.

''Tell me what happened.'' She said as her twin sat down next to her.

''It she the new maid?'' The twin asked as Miku suddenly heard…

''T-THAT'S A BOY!'' She yelled as the two looked at her with big eyes, as the boy's face hit up.

''W-why are you so surprised by that!'' He yelled back.

Miku pouted. ''Well because…'' She said as she could see that Rin shook her head as in saying, _'don't do it…_'

Miku ignored her as she spoke anyways. ''You totally look like a girl.''

''I-IM A BOY!'' He yelled as he pulled off his shirt, showing his flat chest.

Miku just looked at it as Rin face-palmed. ''Len, put your shirt back on.'' She said calmly. Her twin pouted as he walked out of the kitchen, leaving the two girls alone, still mumbling _'I'm not a girl… Why does everyone always say that?_'

As the door shut Miku looked at Rin with a confused expression. ''Who was that?''

''My twin brother Len.'' She said as Miku looked at her. ''Everyone always calls him a girl, he's really sick of it.''

''Oh, okay.'' Miku just said blank as her thoughts went back to Luka again, she was so pretty… '_W-wait a minute brain! S-she raped me! What's wrong with you!_'

''So tell me what happened.'' Rin said as Miku was cut back into reality again.

Miku sniffed a few more times, het mascara was rolling down together with her tears. ''S-she…'' The poor girl started as Rin cut her off.

''Just start from the beginning. You came into the room, and what happened next?''

Miku nodded. ''I-I saw Luka-san sleeping in her bed, she looked so innocent, but as soon as she turned around…'' She stopped as the blonde girl slowly smirked.

''She has nice boobs doesn't she?'' Rin said as Miku's face hit up.

''E-err, I d-didn't say that…'' Miku said as she turned her head away from the blonde haired girl. ''B-but anyway, the soon as she woke up she pushed me onto the bed and started groping me!'' She said as tears flowed down her cheeks again.

Rin hugged her and petted her head again. ''That's what happened to the other maid to, and after a week she had enough and left.''

Miku stopped crying as Rin let her go. ''Ne Miku-chan,'' She started, as Miku looked at her. ''Is it okay if I call you that?''

''Err, sure.''

''Miku-chan, please don't let Luka-san win!'' She suddenly grabbed the girls hands as she looked into her eyes. ''Luka-san has had already so many maids, I don't even know the name of the first one anymore!''

''E-eh…'' Miku looked at the girl, what was she saying! If she had somewhere else to go she'd leave right away!

''Please!'' She begged once more. ''I know you can do it, when I saw you come in this morning I could see you where the chosen one!''

''Eeeh!'' Miku let out. '_This girl is completely out of her mind!_'

''I know this sounds weird, but please! Let Luka realize that there is more in life then raping all of her maids and let her become the girl she was before-'' Rin said before she stopped. '_Oh shit, I said to much!_'

Miku looked at the girl as she had suddenly stopped talking. ''The girl Luka-san was before?'' She asked.

''E-eh…'' Rin let out as she scratched the back of her head. ''I'm not suppose to tell you.''

''Oh come on! If you want me to help you should tell me!'' Miku pouted at the blonde girl.

''H-hmm, okay but don't tell anyone it was me who told you that, or you even know about this.'' Miku nodded as Rin smiled.

''Good. Well it happened year ago, Luka-san had found a lover and she was head over heels for him-''

''Wait, if she was with a guy then why is she raping her maids?'' Miku asked as Rin shook her head.

''Just listen.''

''Okay okay fine.'' Miku pouted again.

''One day he came here to see Luka again, but he broke up with her. He said he'd found someone else, someone better than her.'' Rin said as Miku's eyes widened.

''When Luka found out it was one of her best friends she completely lost faith in men. First she was on her room all day, she wouldn't talk to anyone, not even to her parents. Because she also wasn't eating well her parents hired her first maid.'' Rin stopped as she took a little breath and then continued.

''The only thing I know what had happened that day was that the maid entered the room by morning, but came out by evening. Her clothes were torn up and she had hickeys over her whole body. The first maid left the first day, she run out crying.'' Miku looked even more afraid now.

''Don't worry, the first time was the worst. She has become more gentle with the months.''

''O-okay…'' Miku said as she was quiet for a few minutes. ''That's pretty rough…''

''I know, that's why her parents just keep hiring new maids, to hope one day it will stop.''

''B-but what can I do about that?'' Miku said as Rin looked at her with s smirk.

''Oh come on, don't act like that. I know that you fell for Luka the first second you saw her.'' She said as Miku felt anger raise inside her.

''I don't-''

''Every time I say Luka's name you blush. Even now you did.''

Miku was quiet for a few seconds before speaking again. ''B-but she raped me. H-how can I love her that way! That doesn't make any sense!''

''Sometimes it doesn't matter what the person we love does, you still love them.''

Miku looked at the girl with big eyes. ''O-okay, so what now? What can I do about Luka's raping habit?''

''I know Luka likes it when you make a lot of noise, as in protesting you don't want her to touch you and she still does it. Let her touch you, act like you don't care.''

''Oh yes of course! I'm just gonna let her rape me! Genius Rin-chan, genius!'' Miku said with a sarcastic face. Rin's eyes narrowed.

''Just try it okay! You could also, ask her some things, like what she likes and stuff, get to know her. Just try to make her normal again!''

''Rin I understand you want the old Luka back bit I don't think I can do that for you!'' She yelled angry as she stood up.

''Why not! I know you can do it!'' She yelled back as Miku was furious now.

''Why don't you do it yourself!'' Miku yelled at her and run out of the kitchen.

She run out of the house to the garden as she sat down on one of the benches.

'_Stupid Rin! I thought we could be friends! Why do I have to make her normal again! If she wants it so badly just do it yourself!_' She thought as tears rolled down her cheeks again.

''Are you okay?'' A gentle voice asked as Miku looked up. She hadn't saw anyone here want she walked outside!

''E-eh…'' Miku said. A man with dark blue hair stood in front of her, with a rake in his hands which made clear he was the gardener.

''Why are you crying?'' He said as he sat down next to her.

''Eh nothing I'm okay.'' Miku said.

The man looked up as he saw Miku's uniform. ''Oh, you're the new maid. I get it already.'' He said as the smiled weakly. ''Are you sure you okay?''

Miku nodded.

''I'm Kaito by the way. Don't care to call me by my last name.'' He said as Miku smiled.

''I'm Miku.'' She said. ''So you're the gardener here?''

Kaito nodded. ''I sure am. Though it's a lot of work to take care of.'' He said as they both looked around in the huge back garden. There were a lot of trees, flowers and there was also a pound with duck's in it.

Miku smiled. ''The duck's are cute, do you take care of them too?''

''I feed them.'' Kaito said, but then he got interrupted by a voice.

''M-Miku!'' Someone yelled as she blinked, that sounded familiar…

''Eh Len, why are you yelling like that?'' Kaito said with a smirk as Miku could see Len blush.

''Miku, Miss Megurine wants to see you right away.'' He said as Miku stiffed.

''E-eh, n-nothing bad I hope?'' Miku asked as she was afraid she'd might be fired, for whatever reason.

''Hmm I dunno, she just wanted to see you. She didn't seem upset…'' Len said as Miku sighed.

''Okay thank you.'' She said and then stood up. ''Eh, bye then.'' She said and waved at them.

She walked back into the house again as she searched for the door where she was lead to this morning too. It was such a huge house!

As she had finally found the door, she opened it. Her heart jumped and then sunk down again as her eyes widened.

Miku saw Miss Megurine sitting at her desk, as Luka was right next to her, standing. She smirked immediately when she saw Miku.

''Ah, my new maid.'' She said as Miku closed the door with shaking legs and then sat down on the chair.

''So Miku, I heard you run away and left Luka before she had her breakfast…'' She said as Miku looked down. ''Is that true?''

The poor girl sighed. ''Y-yes ma'am…''

''I appreciate your honestly.'' She said with a smile. ''But I didn't call you here for nothing…''

* * *

><p><strong>So after all the reviews I got, I decided to go on with this story. I don't plan on making it long, just something like 5 chapters :3<strong>


	3. A heartpounding night?

Miku swallowed.

''Luka just told me she'd be more comfortable if you'd sleep with her tonight.'' Miss Megurine said with a smile as Miku's face hit up like a crazy.

''E-eh! Why!'' The poor maid stuttered out.

''Because she wants to. You're her maid and if she wants anything from you, you have no other choice then to do it for her.''

''And also,'' Luka spoke up and Miku stiffened and tried not to look her straight in the eye. ''They say it's going to thunder tonight, and I don't like that. Having someone with me in the bed calms me down.''

Miku's look softened as she could see Luka was speaking the truth.

''O-okay then.'' The girl finally said, not wanting to think about what might happen tonight.

Luka smiled at this as she walked out of the room, closing the door with a slow speed, creeping Miku out a little.

''Miku, I'm very pleased with you already.'' Miss Megurine said as Miku looked up at her.

''Eh?''

''Luka told me she likes you better than any other maid she'd ever had. I was very surprised by this. Luka isn't a girl who usually talks open about her feelings.'' The woman said.

''A year ago something happened with Luka and since then she hasn't been the same person anymore. You're here not even a day and I can already see Luka change a little bit!'' Miss Megurine said as she smiled brightly at Miku.

''Is that so? Your welcome I guess…'' Miku said, not really knowing what she should say to her.

''I hope you'll stay as long as we need you. And therefore, I'll give you a raise. Of course only if you'll agree to stay for a bit longer then we had discussed in the first place.'' She said as Miku smiled bight. This is just what she needed! '_Thank you Kami-sama!_'

''Of course!'' Miku yelled a little too loud as Miss Megurine chuckled.

''I'm glad you're so excited. But will you agree with two years instead of six months?''

Miku stiffened. Wow, that was a whole lot longer then she had expected. Though she had nowhere else where she needed to return to, so what was the big deal?

''I'll do it!''

* * *

><p>Miku walked back to the garden. She had just got a raise, and a big one! She was so happy, maybe after these two years she'll be able to get her own house!<p>

Still day dreaming Miku walked into the garden, not noticing the two people who were standing there until her thoughts were cut off by a voice.

''K-kaito! W-what are you-Ah!''

'_Len!_' Miku thought as she jumped behind a tree. She peeked through the leaves as her face hit up instantly.

Kaito had his hands around the blonde boy's neck, as their lips were pressed against each other, Len's eyes wide.

'_U-uhaa! I didn't know they had that kind of relationship!_' Miku quickly run back to the house, not wanting to caught by the two as she was spying on them.

Miku run through the halls as she stopped at the kitchen door, she had no idea here else to go.

She opened the door as a nice smell of some really good food could be smelled.

''Hmm…'' Miku closed her eyes as she sniffed a few times.

''M-miku!'' She suddenly heard as she saw Rin standing there. Which didn't surprise Miku of course, this was her workplace.

''Hey Rin.'' She said as Rin attacked her with a hug.

''Sorry, I shouldn't have asked such a thing! Please don't be mad!'' She cried as Miku smiled.

''Don't worry I'm not mad, I was just a little overwhelmed by all of those things that had been happening in just one day.'' She said as Rin's expression changed.

''Still I'm sorry! I know you already had a bad first impression of your new mistress and then me asking you to change her was indeed a little too much to ask.''

Miku petted her head. ''It's okay, it ended well. I also got to know the gardener.''

''Ohh! You mean Kaito.'' Rin said as Miku nodded. ''Well just watch yourself a little around him, he's a real flirt.'' She said with a very serious expression as Miku chuckled.

''Yes I know.'' Rin's eyes when wide.

''What! You're here one day and he's already trying to get you, what's wrong with him! I'll go over there and ki-'' Rin shouted as Miku cut her off.

''No no! You're thinking all wrong! He didn't do anything to me!'' Miku said. ''And also you can't leave the food will burn.''

''Hmm I guess you're right. But what happened then?'' The blonde haired girl said as she sat down on one of the chairs as Miku did the same.

The maid giggled. ''Well I'm not sure if I'm suppose to tell you, so you didn't hear this from me. But I saw Kaito and Len make out just now.'' As soon she had said the words 'make out' Rin choked in her breathing.

''T-THEY WHAT!'' She yelled as Miku looked at her with wide eyes. ''I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL HIM!'' She again tried getting out of the kitchen, but Miku dragged her back.

''No no, the food will burn, you have to stay here.''

''THAT FUCKING BITCH ASS KAITO! HE'S GOING TO TAKE AWAY LITTLE LEN'S VIRGINITY!'' She yelled as she still tried to get away.

''Rin! Really what will Miss Megurine say is she gets burned food!'' Miku yelled once more as Rin calmed down a little again.

''Okay okay fine!'' She yelled as she walked back to the stove and continued her cooking.

''So what are you making?''

''Just some-'' Rin started, but was cut off by Len walking into the kitchen calmly, as he started washing his hands. His hair and clothes ruffled as Miku put up a smirk. Rin just looked pissed.

As Len finally looked up at them, you could see there was still a blush covering his cheeks.

Miku just kept her smirk as Rin couldn't hold herself.

''LEN!'' She shouted through the kitchen as Miku en Len both looked up with wide eyes.

''YES!'' He yelled back.

''WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!''

He started blushing harder as he looked at the ground. ''Nothing you should know…'' He said quietly.

''OH MY GOD DID KAITO REALLY TOOK YOUR VIRGINITY!'' It rolled out of her mouth before she could do anything about it. Miku's eyes widened as she slapped Rin.

''Ouch!'' She cried as she looked at Len. ''E-eh… Never mind.''

Len just walked out of the kitchen as they heard the door slam.

''And you screwed up.'' Miku said as Rin pouted.

''Why do I get into a fight with everyone today!'' She cried.

Miku just smiled. ''Don't worry, it will be fine. Just wait until he wants to talk about it again and then make up.''

Rin looked up at her with big eyes. ''T-thank you Miku! You're like an angel that came from heaven to here!''

''Eh? Really?''

''Yeah yeah, really!'' Rin said as she hugged her.

* * *

><p>As the night arrived Miku had become more and more nervous. She was now walking to her mistress room as lots of questions filled her head.<p>

Where was she suppose to change? Was she going to get raped again? What if she couldn't sleep with Luka next to her side?

Miku was so cut up in her thoughts she almost bumped into the door of Luka's bedroom. She swallowed as she opened door, hoping she wasn't changing or anything.

Miku let out a deep breath as she saw Luka was sitting on a chair next to the window, reading a book. She had already changed into her pajamas.

''Hey.'' She said with a smirk as the girl blushed a her voice. ''I'm glad you came, I think the thunder will start every minute now.''

''Oh okay,'' Miku said, feeling even more nervous than she was already. ''Eh, w-where should I change?'' She asked as Luka looked at her.

''Why, you can't change here? We're both girls right, what's the problem?'' She said as Miku's face hit up.

''E-eh?''

''Hehe just kidding,'' Luka said with a smile as she pointed at a door. ''That's the bathroom, you can change there.''

Miku nodded as she hurried herself and walked into the bathroom. She shut it as her face now hit up like a crazy. That was the first time she'd actually seen her smile! And she looked so pretty!

'_No Miku, now don't get all crazy over her. You're here to do your job, not do drool over your mistress._' Her brain said to her as she slapped herself in the face.

'_That's right!_' She thought as she started to undress and then pulled on her pajamas.

She opened the door again as she walked to the bed with a straight face. '_So whatever if Luka is going to rape me again! I can handle it! It's nothing!_'

She pulled the covers over her as she heard Luka walk to the bed too and lie down.

''I still don't know your name, my mom told me but I forgot…'' Luka said as Miku's face hit up again. '_Okay forget everything, I'm fucking scared!_'

''E-eh…'' She stuttered out as she turned around, facing Luka now. ''M-miku.''

The pink haired girl smiled. ''Miku ne? That's a sweet name.'' She said as she caressed her cheek as Miku looked down, feeling a little funny inside.

As she was about to say something but Luka cut her off. She pushed her maid against her chest, well actually in between her boobs.

Miku's eyes widened as her face hit up again. They were so big she almost couldn't breathe!

''Your pajamas are nice, they make you look very cute.'' She said with a gentle voice as Miku was quiet for a few seconds.

''T-thank you…'' She said flattered as suddenly a loud thunderbolt could be heard. She could feel Luka's breath hitch as she heard her heart beat faster.

''…'' Miku didn't really know what to do or say. '_How can I calm her down?_'

She reached out with one hand as she stroked the pink hair.

''It's okay…'' She said as Miku could see her face, but not her expression, it was too dark for that.

Miku whispered another '_it's okay_' again as she listened to her heart beat, who was just speeding up. That wasn't supposed to happen! She needed to calm down!

''Eh!'' Miku let out as Luka suddenly attacked her and pushed her underneath her. Miku could see a little bit of her face, was she blushing?

''Miku, you're really…'' She let out with a heavy breath. Then she leaned down as their lips touched

The girls eyes widened as she started to panic again. '_No, I don't want to get raped! Please forgive me Kami-sama!_'

But actually there was no reason to panic at all. It wasn't anything forceful, it was just a nice gentle kiss with their lips touching softly each other. Miku calmed down a little as she closed her eyes.

Though, in just a few seconds the kiss ended, no tongue no touching no biting or anything! She just felt her mistress lie down next to her as she hugged her.

Miku blushed. What this suppose to be a test? A trap? She didn't know, but Luka wasn't doing anything to her but having her arms around her waist. _'Is she trying to… Seduce me or something? No, she just wants me here because she doesn't like being alone with the thunder. Yes, that's it!_'

She decided to let it be and hugged her back, trying to get some sleep.

''Ne Miku,'' She suddenly heard after a long comfortable silence. ''You're really, different form the others…'' She said before she drifted into a nice sleep, something she hadn't had in a while.

Miku didn't really know what she meant, but now she was too tired to think…

* * *

><p><strong>And then there was another chapter! I tried to make the scene with Miku and Luka very cute and romantic, did I succeed? <strong>


	4. Opening up for you

Miku felt something soft being placed against her cheek as she let out a quiet moan and rolled over. She wasn't fully awake yet.

The pink haired girl smiled as she left the bed.

After a while Miku opened her eyes slowly as she rolled over again. She suddenly remembered that she was in her mistress bed again as she looked around. No Luka.

She put up a little smile as she pulled up the covers to her face and sniffed at them. She smelled like Luka. '_So nice…_'

Miku suddenly got a flash back from what happened last night as she blushed. She kissed her so gently, almost like she meant it… Oh and those boobs, how can they be that big! Are they fake? No, they felt real… Real soft.

The girl blushed and sat up in the bed. She saw the curtains were opened already and Luka's night gown as lying on a chair.

'_Wait…_' Miku thought as she got up and walked to the chair. '_Why is this here? D-does that mean she's…_' Her face hit up. She reached out with her hands as she picked the gown up and hugged it. It was soft, just like her mistress skin, it also smelled like Luka…

Miku's mind was too hazy to notice her mistress coming out the bathroom as she sneaked up from behind her.

She blew a bit of cold air in the girls ear as Miku jumped and spun around.

She started blushing as she saw Luka was dressed in a small towel only, her breasts squeezed together, her hair still wet and the towel was dangerously short underneath. A few drops of water slit down her thighs and also on her chest area.

''L-Luka-san!'' Miku yelled. ''How long…'' She said as she looked down.

''Just a few seconds. You were cute standing here in your own little world, I just had to do something.'' She said with an evil smirk.

''Oh…'' Miku said as Luka reached out a hand to help her up. She blushed deeper as she took it. ''Eh, I'm sorry.''

''Why?''

''Here,'' Miku said as she gave back her night gown. ''I shouldn't have touched it.''

Luka looked at her for a few seconds as she suddenly started laughing very loud.

''E-eh! L-Luka-san! Are you alright!'' Miku looked as her as she wiped away her tears.

''I-it's just,'' She said as she swallowed once. ''You're so cute, you act like you destroyed one of my most precious things. Miku really I don't mind, it's just a night gown!'' She said with a smile.

Miku pouted as she nodded.

''If you want to you can wear it once, that's okay.'' Luka said as the girl looked up.

''Eh?'' '_W-wearing something like this! B-but it's Luka's!_'

''No wait, you can have it. But of course on the condition that you'll wear it once for me.'' She said as Luka grabbed one half of her face gently, their lips closing distance as they almost touched…

As suddenly the door flew open and Rin walked in with a tray of food.

''MIKU! GET THE HELL UP WHY AM I DOING YOUR JOB YOU'RE THE ONE-OH GOD MY EYES!'' The blonde haired girl shouted as she saw the two standing there, almost kissing.

Luka let out a long sigh as she let go of her maid's face, who was now completely red.

''Thank you for the food Rin. I'll make sure Miku get's in time at the kitchen tomorrow, sorry.'' She said with a clearly fake smile to the blonde girl who was now lying down on the ground with a hand in front of her mouth.

''And also next time you puke, don't do it in my room please.'' She said as Miku looked at the multi colored substance that was on the ground.

''Gross…''

''Come on Miku, why don't you take us to your room? I'm afraid mine is not so available now…'' She said as she saw Rin now with dizzy eyes.

''We'll let her be…'' Luka whispered into her maids ear as they left the room and closed the door.

…

Miku opened the door of her room and let her mistress and herself in. She hasn't been her much yet, only twice to change yesterday.

Luka walked around as she smiled at her maid.

''It smells like you here.'' She said as Miku's face hit up.

''E-eh! I-is that so? Hehheh…'' She let out some nervous giggles as Luka walked to her.

''Miku…'' She breathed out as one of her hands took her face again. The girls face hit up again as the pink haired girl came closer and closer.

Miku walked away as she finally hit the wall. Luka squeezed her in-between her breasts and the wall as her hand was still in one side of her maids face.

''Miku.'' She said again. The world turned hazy for Miku and for a few seconds Luka thought she'd won.

''Eh!'' Miku suddenly let out and she pushed with all her power Luka back and escaped. ''Y-you should put on some clothes!'' She said as Luka blinked.

''…You're right. I'll see you at the breakfast table then?'' Luka asked as Miku nodded. Then she left the room.

The girl fell to the ground. She could feel herself getting more and more attached to the pink haired goddess, but that wasn't supposed to happen! She was here just to do her job, and all that!

Miku didn't know if she could keep up with this for two whole years! Okay it was clear, she _reaaaly_ liked Luka, but she was her maid, not her lover! How was she supposed to do her job while the girl she liked was watching her with every move? Miku felt just like a prey, and Luka was the hungry lion who was ready to attack at the moment when you least expect it, jumping out of the bushes!

* * *

><p>As Miku had showered herself and had put her maid uniform on she walked downstairs. As she opened the kitchen she saw Len standing there, he looked stressed out as he was busy cooking.<p>

''Eh…'' Miku said as Len spun around, but then looked upset again.

''Oh it's just you…'' He said as he continued cooking.

''What!'' Miku spat at him as he looked at her again.

''Where's Rin?''

Miku froze as she looked at the boy. ''E-eh…'' She said as she thought of the blonde haired girl, who was probably still in Luka's room, sleeping in her own puke.

''I-I'm not sure... Hehehe…'' She said as Len looked at her.

''You're lying.''

''Hehehe…''

''TEL ME! WHERE IS SHE!'' Len yelled at the girl as she covered her head with her hands and arms.

''Uaaah! Please don't kill me! S-she's in Luka's room!''

Len looked at her again with narrowed eyes. ''And why is she here?''

''S-she… Fell asleep there.''

Len pointed to fingers at her as in '_I'm watching you_' as he continued to cook.

''Err, c-can I help you out?'' Miku said, changing the subject quickly.

''Yes, could you set the table please? All the things are in there.'' Len said as she pointed at a cabinet.

''Eh, but I'm actually kind of clumsy…''

''Just do it already.'' Len said as Miku suddenly didn't like him anymore. Or maybe he's just having a bad day…

'_Wait…_' Miku walked closer to Len as she pushed a few locks of hair away. She smirked as she could see a clear hickey in the boy's neck.

Miku started giggling as Len quickly pushed her hand away, blushing. ''W-what are you doing!''

''How did you got those?''

''Go back setting the table already and leave me!'' Len spat as Miku kept her smile.

She walked to the cabinet as she picked out the plates and some other things. She walked back again as she opened the door of the kitchen.

''You should tell Kaito to be more careful.'' Miku said as she threw the door shut. She could hear a few things fall on the ground as Len ran to the door.

''You've gone too far now! Get back here I'll kill you!'' He yelled through the halls as Miku run away.

''You would've to catch me first!'' She yelled as she suddenly saw Len could run a _little_ bit faster than she could with all of those things in her hands. Well actually, Miku was screwed.

Len grabbed the collar of her dress as she choked, and grabbed with her own hands her collar as she dropped all of the porcelain plates and cups. They fell on the ground, into a thousand pieces as both the two looked at it.

Len and Miku both looked at the broken things and they both freaked out.

''E-eh! W-we have to clean this up! If Miss Megurine this sees! She'll kill us!'' Len shouted as Miku tried picking up a piece, but she cut her finger immediately.

''Ouch!'' She squeaked as she put her finger in her mouth.

''What are you two standing there?'' A familiar voice said as they froze.

''M-miss Luka!'' Len said as he turned around together with the maid.

Luka blinked as she saw the broken cups and plates. She looked up as she saw Miku had her finger in her mouth. '_Did she cut herself?_'

''Miku, what did you do?''

''I-I'm so sorry!'' The girl said as she started sobbing. ''I was-''

''No what did you do to your finger?'' Luka asked as she took Miku her hand and looked at her finger. The blood was still coming out.

''Miku! That's a pretty deep cut!'' Luka said as she looked at the girl worried. ''Come with me now, that needs to be treated!'' She said as she dragged Miku with her by arm.

''E-eh! L-Luka-san wait! The porcelain!'' She said as Luka stopped and looked behind her, here Len was standing, frozen.

''Len!''

''Y-yes!''

She thought for a few seconds as before she spoke again. ''If you clean that up and act like nothing happened I'll treat you on a banana split this Saturday, okay? She said with a smile.

''Eeh? R-really! Thank you I won't tell anyone!'' He said as he run to the kitchen as he came back with a broom.

Luka pulled Miku with her again, as they walked back to Luka's room again.

Miku could see Rin there on the floor, now clearing up her puke.

''Hey Rin.'' Miku said but the blonde girl had no time to answer back as Luka already pulled Miku into the bathroom and shut the door.

She pushed Miku onto a little stool that was standing there as the pink haired girl started looking in some drawers.

She picked out a bottle of iodine and a bandage as she sat down in front of Miku. She grabbed her hand as she put the iodine on the little scratch.

Miku winched a little, it stung. After that Luka placed the bandage on it.

''Feel better?'' Luka said as she kissed the top of the girls hand.

Miku's eyes widened as she pulled her hand back to her chest quickly.

''I'm fine.'' She said as her face colored pink.

Luka took her face once again in her hands as she closed distance. This time Miku didn't do anything to stop her as their lips slowly and gently touched. Miku felt a weird tingling in her stomach as she hugged Luka's neck.

The little stool was uncomfortable, but she didn't care. She felt like she was in heaven at the very moment. Luka's lips on hers felt so very nice and soft. Her hair also smelled very nice, Luka just smelled nice.

After a few seconds Luka let go of her lips, as Miku felt all hazy inside her head.

''N-no…'' Miku said as she pushed Luka's head closer to hers and the kissed again.

Luka, who was sure surprised by this, kissed her a little bit rougher this time, her tongue pushing her maids mouth open.

Miku felt her mistress tongue roll over her own as she smiled inside her head. She was so happy now…

* * *

><p><strong>Yus finally a new chapter! This one took me a while, but I hope you like it. Also thanks to KitsuneToRyuu, who helped me with the chapter and some more ideas ;) Lol, and the title sounds so wrong but it's not I tell u xD<strong>


	5. Sad day

Miku hugged Luka's neck tighter, pushing her lips against the girls harder. Her mind was all hazy and she had no idea what she doing at all. The only thing she knew was that it felt so _damn_ good. She wanted more of Luka, more of her mouth, to touch her perfect skin more and to smell her delicious perfume…

''A-are you alright in there?'' Rin asked as she banged at the bathroom door, as Miku suddenly noticed that Luka had locked it.

The maid's eyes shot open as she pushed her mistress off her.

''Y-yeah! Just fine!'' Miku yelled back as her face turned red.

She run to the door and unlocked it. She smiled at the blonde girl, telling everything was alright. What had she just been doing? What was going on! Who would have known what had happened if Rin didn't got her back to earth again? Bad things, many bad _bad_ things.

''Okay then, just checking.'' She said as she walked slowly out of the room.

Miku looked behind her to see the pink haired girl glaring at her nails, like they had done something terribly wrong.

The maid hesitated but then followed the blonde girl, closing the door behind her.

As she run through the halls to catch up with the girl, her mind just wondered back to Luka. Was she mad? What would she have done if this would have continued?

Suddenly Miku stopped her walking process as her eyes widened. '_Wait, why do I care so much! I don't like her, I'm just here to do my job! Get over it already!_'

She sighed as she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Miku looked over to see that is was Rin.

''Are you sure you are okay?'' She asked with a weak smile. ''What happened?''

Miku blushed again as she looked at the ground. ''Thanks Rin, you really saved me there. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't interrupt us.''

The blonde girl looked at her as she shook her head. ''I could just feel that something was going on in there, you two were just way too quiet.''

Miku's eyes widened as she suddenly noticed, Rin's hand was dead cold.

''R-rin! What wrong, you're so cold! Are you sick?'' She asked as the girl looked at her.

''Ehh, yeah I'm a bit sick. Why else do you think I threw up back there? I have a bit of a fever, but it will be okay later.'' She said as Miku pouted.

''No it's not okay! You should be in bed!'' Miku said as she grabbed the shoulders of the girl.

''You have no idea how much I want that now, but someone has to do the chores around here. Len can't do that alone this house is just way to b-'' She said as Miku didn't let her finish.

''Why do you think I'm here! Don't worry I'll do that you just go lie in your bed and get a good rest!'' She said with a big smile as Rin looked a bit frightened.

''Are you sure you can do that? You know you have to help Len and Kaito _without_ picking a fight with them don't you? You have to do everything they say and-''

''LALALALA HERE COMES THE BOING PART!'' Miku yelled with her fingers in her ears and then smiled again. ''Rin seriously, for a sick person you are thinking way to much! Just go to bed already!''

''Okay fine fine, just make sure you get to the kitchen already! Len is a bit moody today.''

''Yeah I noticed…'' Miku said as Rin glared at her.

''What did you do now?''

The girl's eyes widened as she looked at the blonder haired girl.

''Nothing I swear! I just... S-spotted a hickey in his neck and then said he should tell Kaito to be more careful...''

''What! Okay first, don't ever start about Kaito when you're taking to him, it's a touchy subject. Second, don't talk to him if you don't have to. And third-''

''Yes! I get it just get to bed already you! I have a bad feeling you won't even make it to your room without passing out somewhere in the hallway!''

''Okay okay I get it!'' She said as her look changed into a softer one. ''Thank you Miku.'' She said and then hugged the girl lightly.

Miku smiled as she hugged her back. ''Your welcome.''

She waved at the blonde girl as she saw her stumble to her room. Miku walked back to the kitchen as she opened the doors very quietly, not trying to piss off Len even more.

But the soon as she opened the doors there was an angry aura frown to her head.

''You again! Where's Rin!'' Len yelled at her.

Miku tried to keep her fake smile as she looked at the boy.

''Well, Rin was sick so I sent her off to bed. I'm here to replace her.'' She said as Len face palmed.

''Oh god no, why would she sent you, out of all people!''

And that's the moment when Miku snapped. ''Well I'm sorry, but she was really sick and I don't want her to run around like that! I know I'm not as good as her but at least give me a chance!''

Len looked at her with a half open mouth for a few seconds and then looked to the ground.

''E-ehh… Yeah you're right, I'm sorry. I'm just a little moody I guess…''

Miku smiled, that was better. ''You know, can we start over again? I won't mention… Things you don't want to talk about and will you please teach me the things I need to know?'' She asked with puppy eyes.

''Err… You know I'm not that good of a teacher…'' He said as Miku came closer, looking in his eyes. ''Eh! Okay fine I will!''

''Yaaaay~!'' Miku yelled as she danced around like an idiot. Len shook his head.

''Okay, now set the table WITHOUT crashing everything into pieces. Can you do that?''

''Yes sir!'' The maid said as she run to the cabinet, getting out the cups and plates carefully, and then exiting the kitchen, walking towards the dining room. She placed the plates and cups on their spot as she took a second look at it. It looked fine.

She run back to the kitchen as she rushed in. ''I've done it! I've done it! Nothing broke!'' She said as Len looked at her.

''Ah, okay good for you. Congratulations.''

''Thank you!'' She said with a bigger smile then she already had. ''So what's the next thing we do?''

''Ehh…'' Len stuttered out as he suddenly felt like jumping out of a window. This was going to be a _looong_ day.

* * *

><p>''And then you cut them off like that.'' Kaito smiled at Miku as she looked at how he cut the rose's brown leaves off. She was clumsy, but she could do this!<p>

Miku reached out for a rose in the bushes, but immediately pulled her hand back. She had scratch already.

''Ouch!'' She let out a yelp and pulled her hand back. ''Those roses are mean!'' She said as Kaito chuckled.

''You have to check first for thorns, and because these are roses they obviously have some. Then look for an empty spot and set your fingers there.'' The blue haired male said as he did it again with another rose.

Miku nodded as she tried again, but ended up cutting off the whole rose off the bush!

''Oh god! I'm so sorry!'' She said as she looked at the ground. She couldn't even cut a roses brown leaves off without screwing it up!

Kaito lay a hand on her shoulder as he smiled at her. ''Don't worry about it, it's just one rose. It doesn't really matter.''

Though, with that said Kaito didn't mean it didn't matter if she'd cut off all the roses she saw! There was a long path of roses behind the maid, and the bush wasn't that full anymore as well.

As she cut off a rose for the five-hundredth time Kaito snapped. Well, not really. '_Always stay kind and smile._'

''Miku.'' He said as he could see the girl almost tear up.

''I know I'm so sorry! I should just stop!'' She cried as she threw her garden tools on the ground.

Kaito thought for a few seconds. He could see the girl was really trying but it just wasn't working.

''I know. Why don't you pick up all the roses off the ground you've cut off and make a pretty bouquet?'' He said as the girl looked up, a few tears still on her cheeks.

''Really?''

Kaito nodded. ''Yes of course!''

Miku smiled as she wiped her tears away. ''Yes sir!'' She said and run away. She picked up all the nice roses the saw and put them together with a little string around them to keep them together.

''And what are you going to do with it now?'' Kaito asked as he put up a little smirk.

''Why are you smirking at me like that?'' Miku asked as she got a little creeped out by the blue haired guy.

''Oh come on you know what I mean! Give them to Luka!'' Kaito said as the poor maid's face hit up instantly.

''W-what! No why should I do-''

''Because you like her and Luka likes you too. Please don't be so insecure and just do it!'' He said with a harsh tone. Miku looked at him and swallowed.

'_B-but... How can he know! It's just way too complicated!_' The girl thought but then decided to give in, she secretly had that idea in her head from the beginning already. '_Though, it still sounds pretty stupid... Oh what the hell!_'

She nodded and then walked away, trying to find her mistress. Though the longer she was searching, the more she just wanted to dump the flowers on the ground and sit on them. Luka would probably laugh at her! Why would she want a pair of cut off roses from her! It was only prove of how clumsy she was!

''Miku?''

Her eyes widened as she heard her mistress voice so suddenly. She looked up as she suddenly noticed she was sitting down on the ground.

''Miku what are you doing?'' Luka said with a smile as she walked to her maid. ''Why are you sitting on the ground?''

''E-EH!'' Miku said as she pulled herself up. She pushed the bouquet in the pink girls hands and blushed.

''T-these are for you!'' She said and then run away.

Luka looked surprised at the flowers and then she turned to see where her maid went.

''Miku!'' She yelled as she run after her.

''Miku come back!'' Luka yelled as she caught her arm. ''Why are you running? What's wrong?''

''I-… I just…'' Miku said as she felt Luka pull her arm so she was now looking at her. Her face hit up only more as she did so. ''It was Kaito's idea to gave you those, and I just accidently cut all of those off! I'm a horrible maid I know but I can't help it I'm just too clu-''

''Miku, calm down already please.'' Luka said as she slid her hand across her face.

She nodded and closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. She felt Luka pull her closer and gave a sweet kiss to her forehead. She didn't know why, but it felt nice and less embarrassing than usual. It felt more… Normal. Just like they had been together for like moths! She was so happy, but it also scared her a little bit. The only reason she was here was still to do her job, and nothing else!

She slowly released herself from the hug she was getting and pushed her mistress away.

''They are for you. But if you excuse me _miss Megurine_, I still have work to do.'' She said as she walked away, a tear floating down her cheek as she walked down the hall. As she was out of sight for Luka, who was just still standing there like a statue, she run to her room as she let herself fall down on her bed.

She cried in her pillow until it was soaked, she had never ever felt so depressed in her life! She really wanted Luka but, that was just something she couldn't have!

* * *

><p><strong>Aww Miku's sad! But of course it's gonna be alright(<em>becauseIthinkifIdon'tdothatmostofyoupeoplewillbe atme...<em>)!**


	6. Important dinner time!

''Miku. Miku!'' She girl awoke from her very deep sleep as she saw the blonde haired girl in front of her, who looked a little irritated but then sighed.

''Finally.'' She said as she stood up from the spot she'd been sitting on. ''I've been trying to wake you up for a while.''

Rin looked at the girl, the dried up tears still on her cheeks and her pillow was obviously still soaked too. '_What happened?_' Rin waited, but when she didn't say anything she spoke again.

''Everyone was looking for you, what happened? I tried asking Luka but she wouldn't say anything either. Did you too have a fight or something?''

Miku looked at her as she took a deep breath. ''Sorry.'' She just said as she looked at the ground. Her chest hurt, but she didn't really know why. Luka hadn't hurt her in any kind of way, no, exactly the opposite. But then why was she feeling this? It was like something was coming, something painful was about to happen... Though Miku had no idea what.

''So are you coming or are you going to sit here all day and snob?'' Rin said as Miku already felt better from her smile alone.

She put up a fake smile. ''I'm coming of course!'' She said with a happy tune. '_I'll try to ignore it for now. Yes, why did I make such a scene about it anyway? Stupid!_'

She walked with the blonde haired girl to the kitchen, where was Len looking rather irritated(as usual) in a cooking book.

''Hey Len,'' Rin said as Miku waved at him. He didn't even look up from his book as he spit an 'hi' out.

Rin frowned as she looked at Miku. ''What's wrong? If you don't know what to make for tonight you can just ask me.''

He let out an annoyed sigh. ''I know, but Miss Megurine lust told me we have to make something more 'special' for tonight because Gakupo-san is coming over for dinner tonight an-'' He stopped his sentence as he saw Miku was standing there. He looked like he was caught doing something pervert, his eyes wide and his mouth still half open.

''Gakupo-san?'' Rin said as Miku looked at her, she looked so calm, but also at the same time so very freak out.

''Who's that?'' Miku asked as she looked at Len. The blonde girl didn't look like she was about to answer her.

Len looked at the girl as he swallowed once and the scratched the back of his head. He started mumbling.

''E-eh, I-I didn't really saw you coming in, you don't really need to know…'' He said as Miku's eyes narrowed.

''Just tell me.'' She said with an strict tune.

Len stopped his scratching as he looked her now straight in the eye. ''He's Luka her ex-boyfriend.''

Miku blinked as she stopped her breath for a few seconds. '_B-boyfriend? Was he the asshole who made Luka go all crazy?_' She didn't know what to do, her head started spinning. '_Does she still love him? No, she can't, she hates him! R-right?_'

She girl walked to a bar stool as she sat down slowly. ''I-I see…'' She said as she kept staring at the ground, what was she suppose to do? If Luka still loved him, then…

Then what? It wasn't like Miku loved Luka! No, she couldn't, she was and will always be her for god's sakes maid! Not her lover!

But then why? Why was her head going crazy about this? Why did she care so much? She didn't_ love_ the damn girl! She just liked her for her beautiful hair, her nice smell, the way she moved, the way her voice sweetly echoed through her head as she gently kissed Miku her li-

'_Okay this isn't going anywhere good!_' Miku sighed as she sunk down in her stool.

''M-miku,'' The girl felt an arm being pulled around her as the blonde girl hugged her. ''It's okay, Luka doesn't feel anything for that guy anymore.''

Miku just nodded as she felt her eyes tear up. She widened, why was she crying? '_What's wrong with me! Getting all emotional over nothing that big!_'

She couldn't hold it anymore, her tears slowly flew down her cheeks as she sat in the stool like a zombie.

''Miku!'' Rin hugged her tied. ''Don't worry about it, I already told you! It's no big deal, Luka hates him, I know it for sure!'' The blonde haired girl was desperately trying to get Miku by senses again, but it was no use.

Len let out an small laugh, though it was big enough for the two girls to hear as they looked up at him, Rin with an evil look.

''What's your problem! You think this is funny!'' She yelled at her twin brother, as she kept his smile but shut his mouth.

''Well actually, yes.'' He said as Miku's eyes widened even more. What was he saying, why was he being so mean! She knew that it didn't make any sense crying over something like this, but she just couldn't help it!

Len walked up to her as he looked her in the eye. He tilled up her head with his hand underneath her chin and smiled at her.

''I mean,'' He started. ''First time you came in here, you didn't even know Luka yet, and it hasn't even been that long. Luka actually told me something, she asked me to keep it a secret but I can't hold myself anymore now.''

Miku looked at him. ''W-what did she tell you?'' This was interesting.

''Hold on a minute!'' Rin said as she cut her brother off. ''Since when does Luka-san tell you secrets!''

''You'd be surprised how much she tells me.'' He kept his smile as he talked. ''We're actually very good friends.''

Rin looked at him with indeed an surprised look as she let him continue.

''She-'' He said as suddenly the kitchen doors opened and miss Megurine walked in. She completely ignored the crying girl and she looked at Len.

''So, what's for dinner tonight? Already found something nice?'' She said, as Len panicked.

''E-eh! Well, I found a nice recipe-'' Len talked to the woman as Miku quickly got herself off the stool.

''Splendid!'' She said as she smiled. ''I expect everything to be perfect tonight. I want the table set at seven, for five people.''

Len nodded as Rin looked confused. ''Five?'' She asked as miss Megurine looked at her. ''Don't tell me Gakupo-san is bringing his girlfriend?''

''Of course not, he's coming alone.''

''T-then, why five people? It's you, your husband, Luka-san, Gakupo-san and… Who?'' The curious blonde head asked.

The woman said no more as she looked at Miku and smiled. Her eyes grew wide as she started shaking her head.

''W-what, me! Why do I have to be there too! I-I-'' She stopped as Rin put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

''I thought of a good way to let Gakupo see how much we don't like him. I know that he broke up, and now he's trying to get my Luka back. Though I'm not going to let that happen.'' She said with an evil look. ''And that's when I need you Miku. You're going to play Luka's new girlfriend, so he won't even want to go anywhere near Luka! My plan is perfect!'' She said as she started laughing hysterically.

''Eeh…'' Rin said as she set a few steps back together with Miku and Len.

''_I think she's lost her mind a little_…'' Len whispered.

''So Miku,'' She said as she was done laughing. ''Come with me, we have some work to do. I'll make you look pretty for tonight, so Gakupo will be even more jealous!''

''W-wait!'' Miku tried as she looked at her mistress, who wasn't listening and just dragged her with her.

''E-eh! Miss, I'm not sure if this is a good idea!'' Miku said as she was brought into a big room. It was a room just like all the others in the house, only this one had a big walk in closet, and also a make-up table.

''Why not?'' She said rather surprised. ''It's perfect, Gakupo won't ever come here again!''

''What makes you think that?'' Miku said as Luka's mother was already measuring her body.

''Well, he's the kind of guy that if he wants something, he's going to get it. Though he's not going to get Luka, and I'll rub in into his face. That's why I need you.'' She said with a smile as she wrote down some numbers.

''B-but!'' Miku said as she was getting more and more worried, she still didn't understand this woman!

''If you want him to stay away that badly, can't you just get some _guy _to do this? This is just a bit unrealistic.''

''You think so?''

''Well, yes. She was with him first, so she can't suddenly have turned around and started liking girls, right?'' She said but then looked at the ground. She finally said it, the one thing that was bothering her all the time. She didn't like Miku, she was just the one person she could play with and not get blamed for. If she'd do that with Len of example she would get herself in trouble for sure.

''Oh, I see how it is.'' Miss Megurine said as she sat down, as she offered Miku a place as well. ''I think it is possible. Some people don't know it for years after they got married, but just don't want to accept it or don't even think about being gay. I think it's possible Luka has now finally found her true colors, she always looked a little off being with Gakupo now that I think about it.'' She said as Miku looked at her with big eyes.

''B-but-!''

''Then when did you discover it?'' The woman said before Miku could speak.

She shut her mouth. This was going in the wrong direction, she didn't wanted to talk about her personal life!

''E-eh well, I…'' She said as she looked down, as a blush appeared on her cheeks. ''I think I really started to realize when I was about 13? I'm not sure actually.''

Luka her mother let out a sigh as she looked at the ceiling. ''As you know we are a rich family, because of the business. Though when we retire, we need someone to take it over. Luka is the one who's going to do that of course, since she's only child. Maybe she thought it would be weird as the head of the company would be married with a woman… I'm not sure.'' She said as Miku let out a big sigh again. What was she trying to say with this?

The woman smiled. ''Well well what a heavy conversation! Let's get you pretty!''

''E-eh! Just one more question!'' Miku said before the woman was about to pull off her clothes and get her into some kind of big over the top dress.

''What is it?'' She asked kindly.

''Well, I still don't really understand how this could work. Also, does Luka-san know about this? Isn't she going to be mad if I just bust in here without telling her?''

Miss Megurine smiled at this. ''My dear girl, it was her idea.''

Miku her eyes widened as her mouth opened but nothing came out. '_Wait what?_' It was Luka's idea to make Gakupo jealous by using Miku?

''…''

'_How does that even make sense!_'

''I also think that it were orders, so if you want to or not, you're going to have to do it.''

Miku nodded as she looked down. ''Okay, I understand.''

Miss Megurine smiled at her again. ''Don't worry, I'll let you see her before Gakupo comes.''

The girl felt somehow relieved by this. She set up a cute smile as Luka's mother started talking about what dress would fit her the best, even tho she wasn't listening.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW oh gosh it had been so long already, I haven't updated in a LONG FREAKING WHILE. Yeah I know, don't worry I'm still going to continue, all though it's just a few chapters more to go! I'm sorry that I'm so slow, but I want the story to be good! Also, I'm very busy with school, I'm in my senior year so lots of work to do! And someone asked how old Luka was, I didn't really plan on giving her an age when I started this story, but I guess you can say she's around 19. Thanks for the lovely reviews I have been getting, it really made me start writing again! <strong>


	7. Too long ago I felt this way

''Now now, look what a beauty!'' The woman said as she looked at Miku. She was wearing a turquoise dress, just to the knees. It had ruffles at the bottom and no sleeves, which felt a bit uncomfortable. Her hair was now done into two braids, instead of pigtails, which made her look younger and also cuter.

''It really suits you!'' The woman said with a big smile as Miku faked a smile back. ''You aren't cold right?''

''No, it's fine.'' She said as she was pushed into the stool of the make-up table.

''Good. Now then, _the finishing touch_.'' The miss said as she started putting on Miku her mascara and lipstick. Miku though it was all a bit too much, but she didn't really had anything to say about it…

''Done~!'' She said as she took a better look. ''You really have a nice skin, you know? It's so smooth.''

Miku blushed a little from this as she looked at the ground. ''E-eh, thank you.''

''So, shall I get Luka for you now?'' She said as she already stood up. ''Why don't you stay here, if Luka doesn't like something she can quickly fix it here.'' And with that, she left.

Miku just sat there in the stool, looking at herself in the mirror. She really did look nice, the mascara made her eyes stand out more, as well for the lipstick who made her lips look soft and (not too) perky.

'_What would Luka say?_' Miku thought as she put her arms on the table as her head leaned on top of it. '_Would she think I look pretty too? Would she be happy to see me?_'

Now she was thinking about it, she hadn't seen her mistress for a while. Not after that '_fight._'

Miku hid her face in her hands. How could have she been crying over something like that! What the hell was wrong with her! Why couldn't she just dig a hole and-

At that moment the door opened and Luka stepped in. She was also dressed up, her dress was black, who had also no sleeves, with a pink belt around her middle. The dress was slightly longer then Miku's, but still about the same size. Her hair loose as always, and her face looked even more stunning than usual.

She walked in and then closed the door behind her. That was the moment she looked at Miku. Her eyes shot wide open, as well for her mouth, but nothing came out.

She slowly started walking towards her, as she sat down on a stool next to the girl. Her hand raised and then stroked through Miku her hair.

Miku looked at the ground and didn't say anything. She just sat there, her hands in between her legs and her eyes trying not to look at her mistress.

A small chuckle could be heard through the room, a heavy noise in such a quiet place. The girl with the braids looked up at the girl in front of her with a blush.

''What… Do I look weird?'' She said slowly, not sure if the laugh meant something good or bad.

Luka shook her head. ''No not at all, you're just acting so shy that's all.'' She said as she looked into the eyes of her maid. ''You look beautiful.''

Miku's face turned bright red, she was hoping Luka would say something like that. ''T-thank you, even though you look so much better than I do. I mean, your hair looks so soft, and your perfume smells amazing…'' Miku said as she suddenly stopped talking, didn't that sound a bit weird? ''E-eh! I-I mean… Sorry I didn't mean to be a creeper or something.'' She said as she looked to the ground again. She couldn't even speak normally with this girl around her!

Luka let out another laugh as she looked at Miku while stroking her cheek. ''Thank you, I was hoping you'd like it.'' She said as Miku smiled back at her, feeling a little bit better. ''I put this perfume up just for you.''

Miku's eyes widened a little. '_Eh? Just for me?_'

Luka smiled at the girls reaction as she pulled Miku a bit closer to her neck. ''Here, smell it. It's cherry blossom.''

Miku's cheeks turned in a very light shade of pink. ''It…'' She said as she didn't really know what to do. She smelled a little, trying not to get to close to her mistress's neck. It was such a nice smell, Miku could feel herself drifting away. ''It smells really good.'' She said as she unconsciously put her hands on the back on Luka's neck and hugged her.

The pink haired girl smiled at this, as she hugged her maid back, stroking her hair.

It felt great, just being with Luka like this. Nothing else that mattered, just the two of them. She wanted to be like this forever, no more worries and no more trouble. Luka made her world perfect, and if she could, she wanted to be with her for the rest of her life.

Of course, there was one thing in the way. Luka was her mistress, and she was just a maid. Luka was just toying around with her, she was nothing special.

Miku's eyes shot open instantly. That hurt. It really hurt her, she couldn't help it but to want to make Luka hers, but how? Miku could guess Luka was not into girls, she did have a _boyfriend_ before. She didn't know how to handle this, it was so weird. Maybe just let it be and some day Luka _might_…? That was she was hoping, but she was still trying too hard to let the young woman know that she liked her.

Miku's head was spinning. What was going on? What was she thinking about anyway? She didn't know what to do anymore, _did_ or _didn't_ Luka like her? Was she just toying around, or was Miku all wrong?

''Miku, are you okay?'' The girl heard as she was snapped out of her thoughts, her eyes now on the girl she was thinking about.

''E-eh, I…'' She really wanted to say '_yes I'm fine_' but didn't wanted to just let it be and push it aside even more. ''I don't know…'' She decided to say as she put her head on the pink head's shoulder.

''What were you thinking about? The faces you made were really scary.'' Luka said as she didn't stop stroking her hair while speaking to her maid.

Miku could feel tears in her eyes coming up, not because she was sad but because of her frustration. She couldn't take it anymore, she literally could feel something _snap_.

''I just-!'' Miku said as she looked her mistress right in the eye. Luka was surprised by this as her eyes were widened.

''W-what? '' Luka said as Miku didn't continue.

Miku didn't know how to say it, she just took a deep breath, instantly leaned forward as she put her hands on her mistress shoulders. Miku kept her eyes open as she pulled her head closer and closer to her mistress one. She could see Luka her eyes widen even more.

'_Is she really…_' Luka thought as she felt her maid's lips on hers, so soft and smooth. The warmth was overwhelming, not only from Miku her body but also the warmth Luka could feel from the inside of her heart. She hadn't felt like this for so long, and suddenly one day, Miku was there.

She had already known by the first look she took on her maid that she was a lesbian, since she was looking at her breasts and blushing at the same moment.

_Luka opened her eyes as she found a girl she didn't know staring at her. Well, not really staring at her, but more at her boobs which hadn't been properly put in her shirt. _

'_What is it with this girl? My new maid? Time to analyze; great figure, the dress looks good on her, boobs? I'd say… B? Nice face, skin looks smooth, her hair it pretty long, must be a lot of work washing.' She smirked. 'Perfect, I've finally found my perfect one.'_

''_Ah, a new one.'' Luka said after a while. ''Now, don't stand there like an idiot and feed me already!'' _

''_Eh! Y-yes, I'm sorry!'' The poor girl said as she sat down on the bed and put the tray with food on her lap. ''S-so, what do you want first?'' _

''_You.'' Luka said with a straight face as she could see the girl freaking out already. _

_Luka put the tray of food on the other side of the bed and then grabbed her new maid's arms as she pinned her down the bed. The girl let out an cute squeak, Luka liked her already. _

''_You're ever cuter then the one I had before…'' She smirked to scare the girl, oh it just was such fun to see them all scared and helpless. She took a quick look on the food as she picked a strawberry out of a little bowl that was on it. _

''_You're going to be,'' Luka whispered in the girls ear. ''My number one favorite.'' She could feel the girl under her shudder. The girl tried freeing her arms, but after so much girls, Luka did build up some strength, she was not going to escape. _

_Luka slowly licked the tip of the strawberry as she let it slowly go down Miku's neck. She let out a weird squeak as Luka smirked again, she did make a lot of noise. 'Perfect.' _

''_N-no! Stop it!'' The girl suddenly yelled, which make Luka only more glad to continue. _

''_You're also more fun than the other one…'' She said as she slowly licked the girls ear shell, oh she tasted so good. The girl only let out more weird squeaks as Luka just got more and more into it, and slowly licked her neck, jaw line as she finally reached her mouth._

_Luka smirked as she was ready to pull her tongue in the girls mouth, but suddenly, the girl beat her to it. Her tongue roughly turned and twisted around in her mouth as Luka's eyes widened, what was this? Wasn't she the one raping her a few seconds ago?_

And that's when she was snapped back into reality again. Miku was looking down at the ground with a big blush at her cheeks, as she still had her hands on her mistress's shoulders.

''Well…'' Miku said as Luka looked at her, still a bit dazed by her sudden flashback. ''Say something…''

Luka looked at the girl, what did she wanted her to say? She didn't know to react herself to this either! Had Miku finally given in to Luka? What was she trying to say with this? Please fuck me here right now?

She pulled the maid's chin so that she was looking at her now. Miku was looking like she could burst any second now, but also very cute with the blush on her cheeks that never seemed too leave her.

''Miku,'' She started as she smiled. Miku was surprised by this, as she felt already relieved she didn't hit or laughed at her.

''Miku, you're such a cute girl and that was awesome, but I seriously have no idea what to think of it. What do you mean with that?''

Miku bit her lip, did she really have to say it? Was Luka really so blind she couldn't understand that just now?

''Luka, why are you being so mean to me!'' Miku said as she put her head on her mistress's her chest, in between de nice and soft breasts. ''Are you really that stupid?''

''Eh? E-excuse me?'' Luka said as she looked down at her maid.

''Luka! Come on!'' Luka couldn't help but to feel sorry for the girl. ''I like you okay!'' She said as she pulled herself up on Luka her dress, as she accidently pulled it down, now revealing Luka her black bra. ''I-!'' Miku stopped as he face started blushing bright red, her eyes not leaving the boobs for a second.

Luka let out a chuckle as she pulled her maid back into her chest, she could feel the heat of the girls cheeks on her skin.

''L-luka!'' Miku said as her mistress stroked her hair again.

''So, what where you saying again?'' The pinked haired girl said as Miku didn't really responded, too distracted by the beautiful sight in front of her. Luka could even feel a shy hand come up as she gently squeezed one of her mistress's boobs.

Suddenly Miku looked up as her. ''I was trying to say…'' She said as her cheeks blushed up at this part after just being cooled down. ''_I love you_.''

Luka's eyes widened. Did she just hear that correctly? Was that just really what she'd been hoping she would say for the past days?

''M-miku…'' Luka said as she smiled sweetly at her maid. ''I don't know what to say, else then-'' She leaned toward as she kissed the top of Miku her head sweetly.

''_I love you too._'' She whispered, as she even could feel her own cheeks hit up. '_When was the last time I actually blushed?_' She couldn't remember, it was also too long ago that she felt this way…

* * *

><p><strong>Update update update! Well, what do you guys think? Bit too quick? Don't worry, IT AIN'T OVER YET. <strong>


	8. Happy ice-cream ending

''Is she coming or not?'' Gakupo said annoyed as he tapped his fingers on the well made table. He had been sitting there for no more than five minutes, but he was already getting impatient.

''She should be here any second now.'' Miss Megurine said as she smiled politely, taking a sip of her drink.

'_How can she be so calm around this guy?_' Len thought as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>''Eeh, Luka,'' Miku said as she walked with her mistress to the dining room. The girl really didn't wanted to go, she was way too nervous and she had no idea what to do and what to expect. ''Are we really going through with this? I mean, how could this work? What do you even want to accomplish with this?''<p>

Luka stood still as she looked at the girl. ''I've told you a thousand times already, and you're still whining?

Miku opened her mouth to answer that with a stupid line, as she was interrupted already.

''No, I don't want to hear it. You're going there with me, I'm not going alone. You should know I don't want to do this just as much as you do.'' She said as she let out a huge sigh.

Miku looked at her, '_What? Wasn't this whole thing her idea?_'

''The only reason I want to face that asshole again is because I can show him that I'm not a little bitch in the dark corner still crying over him. I don't care about him, and I want him to know that. I don't hate him, I just want to rub it in his face that I just don't care anymore.'' She said with an almost evil smirk. ''And you're the perfect way to help me with that.''

Miku was amazed, but still didn't quite get it. ''Why?'' She asked as her brain was almost spinning, trying to get the sense out of it somewhere.

''Gakupo is homophobic.'' Luka said as she smiled. ''You know, I actually have always known I wasn't perfectly straight, but never really done anything with it. Tho when my parents got me a maid, here was no way around it for me anymore.''

Miku sighed as she sunk to the ground. ''What the hell is this?'' She said as she felt like there was a ton of weight on her shoulders. ''Eeh, okay… So, you tell him you have a girlfriend now, and then he'll be like '_Ah, no nasty go away_' and then he'll run like a bitch?''

''Sort of.'' She said as she sat down next to Miku. ''You must know Miku, I really do like you, and I'm not just using you for this. Okay?''

Miku looked up at the girl as she smiled weakly, her body was just _so_ tired. ''Okay.''

''Good girl.'' Luka said as she kissed her maid's forehead.

''Ah finally!'' They heard an annoyed voice shout as they looked up, it was Len. ''You know for how long I've been looking for you two!''

The two stood up. ''Sorry, we've been very busy.'' Luka said as she gave the blonde a creepy smile as she pulled Miku to her by the waist, who blushed immediately.

''Eeh…'' Len said as he looked at the two with a creeped out look. ''Yeah whatever, just… Get your asses in the dining room, that guy is waiting for you, and he's getting pretty annoyed of it.''

''Good,'' Luka said. ''Make him wait, make him irritated. It's even more fun that way.'' She said as Miku couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle.

They walked to the dining room as Miku could feel her nervousness getting to her again. Was it really going to be okay? What if that guy freaked and hit her?

''We're here.'' Len smiled. ''Ready?'' He said as he didn't wait for an reply and opened the doors, just before Miku could scream nor run away.

Luka took her hand as they walked into the room together, as Miku finally saw him. _That guy_ everybody was talking about, _that guy_ she'd heard the stories about, was sitting there at the dinner table, and he was looking every annoyed.

''What took you so lo-'' He started, but then stopped at the moment he saw Miku. His eyes at her almost hurt, looking at her like he could hear her thoughts, and right through that even. She wanted to run away, but Luka wouldn't let go of her hand.

His eyes left Miku, and then set themselves on their hands, they were holding hands. Which made it all clear immediately.

His mouth was still open but nothing came out, it looked really stupid. The room was completely quiet, the birds from outside weren't even there. It was cold almost, Miku could feel the atmosphere change from irritated into a cold angry one. It was creepy and scary, Miku felt like crying!

''Well, hello to you too, Gakupo. Long time no see right?'' Luka said as she smiled.

''What's the meaning of this?'' He said as he stood up. Miku almost peed her panties, he was so tall! '_Please don't come this way! Please don't come this way pleasedon'tcomethiswaypleaseplease-_'

Her mind was going crazy, she felt like she was going to faint!

''Meaning of what? You wanted to come here.'' Luka said as she kept her smile and temper very well.

''You know what I mean, what is the meaning of her! Trying to ge-''

''Why did you come?'' Luka asked as she didn't let him finish.

He was taken aback by this, as he shut his mouth. He looked down at the ground as the shade covered his eyes. ''I-… I wanted to see you again.''

Miku could feel a few of people in the room widen, almost everyone except Luka.

Instead she just laughed. Is started small but in the end she was laughing hard as the hole room was fixed on her now. Gakupo looked up as he didn't understand it, just like a few others in the room. '_Why is she laughing? Is she mocking me!_'

''You-!'' He started as Luka stopped abruptly.

''No you shut up,'' She said as he few was now straight. ''You're pathetic, you know? I don't even care anymore, let alone that I wanted you to come over here, and have a nice dinner with me. What were you thinking even? Tying to get me back? Back in the bed? You should just go home, I have nothing to do with you, nor you with me.''

Gakupo looked at her, his face looked like it was about to burst any second. He sunk down to his knees as he looked at her. ''You… You really can't forgive me for what I did? I know it was stupid, but I still love you! Every time I close my eyes I can see your face, your smile! I get this weird feeling in my stomach, I can't even eat anymore because of it! I miss you Luka, I really do! So please, give me another chance, I promise I'll make it up-''

''You not being able to eat is not my problem. And like I said, I have nothing to do with you. I'm not in love with you anymore, so, I don't care anymore.'' She said as she smiled, pulling Miku into her chest.

''So, you changed me for… That? I could never have ever thought that you would become one of them, I'm disappointed in-''

''You!'' Luka shouted as everybody in the room could feel her anger. ''Don't you ever talk like that about her, or even to her!''

Miku could feel her cheeks head up a little, '_Is she really getting mad over that? W-why!_'

Gakupo let his head down as he nodded. ''Okay, I get it. It's okay. Now then if you _excuse me_, I'll be heading home then.'' He said, and with that he left. The room fell once again quiet but this time, if wasn't as cold. It felt warm, Miku felt relieved, was it all over now?

She looked at her mistress as she could see a big smile on her face. Just for a second tho, because he sight was quickly replaced by a black dress, as she was pulled into Luka her chest.

* * *

><p>Dinner was finished and afterwards there was a little party Luka had organized to welcome the '<em>normal<em>' her, and close the chapter of Gakupo. The night had come, and Luka had just one last idea in mind.

''Okay, are you ready? You can look now!'' Luka said as Miku opened her eyes and widened immediately. She was standing in Luka her room, but all of the lights were turned off. Instead there were like a thousand candles burning, creating a very cozy and warm feeling.

Luka hugged Miku from behind as she kissed the back of her head. ''Do you like it?'' She asked as Miku blushed.

''It's beautiful!'' She said as she turned around and smiled. ''Of course I like it!'' she said and then gave the pink haired girl a quick kiss.

Luka smiled back. ''Good.'' She said as she pulled Miku her hand up to her mouth and gave it a few light kisses, slowly kissing her way up Miku her arm.

She reached her shoulder as Miku just giggled. ''W-what are you doing?'' She said as Luka smiled at her.

''_Loving you.''_ She said simply as Miku went quiet. Her cheeks hit up like they had never done before, as her stomach almost exploded from the butterflies.

She didn't know what to say, as Luka just kissed her. She gently pushed her tongue inside as she rolled it around, Miku could feel the butterflies in her stomach go crazy and fluttering all ways, making goose bumps on her skin.

''Miku,'' Luka whispered in between their kiss, as Miku opened her eyes.

''Eh?'' She answered, but then widened. Wait, was Luka, blushing?

''E-eh… Well, I was just wondering…'' Luka started stuttering. '_This isn't like her!_' The girl thought as she laughed.

''W-Wha! Stop laughing at me!'' The pink haired girl shouted with a pout. ''I'm trying to be nice actually.''

Miku stopped, still giggling. ''Okay sorry, what is it?''

''I just wanted to ask,'' Luka said as she took both of her lover's hands. ''If I'd push you down the bed now, would you think I'd rape you again?''

Miku blushed as she blinked. ''E-eh, no…'' She said.

''Why not?'' Was the simple reply.

''B-because,'' Miku said, looking at the ground. ''I wouldn't mind it this time…''

Luka looked at her as they were both quiet for a few seconds. That was until the pink haired girl walked to the bed, together with Miku as their hands were still locked together.

She smiled as she sat down on the bed and gently pulled the other girl to her. She kissed her, as Luka could feel the lips of Miku were a little swollen.

The pink haired girl softly bit the girls lips, until they opened. She pushed her tongue in once more, teasing and tasting her.

She slit one hand down her shoulder, to her hand and then slowly up again. She repeated this a few times before she finally let one of her hands fall on one of her lover's breasts.

She could hear Miku make a little sound in the kiss, as she started squeezing it softly. It felt so nice and warm, her whole body was so soft, and her smell, _oh _so sweet Luka could drift away just from it.

She pulled her hand underneath the cute dress her lover was wearing, as she could feel her breath hitch.

''If you don't want me to do something, just say so, okay?'' Luka said as she took the girl's face in her hands.

Miku nodded as Luka continued. She slipped her hand underneath the dress and caressed her thighs.

Miku was trembling, but she wasn't telling the pink haired girl to stop, so she wasn't going to. She pulled her hand further up as she reached her panties. She lightly stroked them before slowly pulling them off.

She put it down on the ground as she turned back to the girl. She kissed her once more as she saw she was _nervous as hell_.

''It's okay,'' Luka said as Miku nodded again.

''Don't stop.'' She said as the pink haired girl smiled and kissed her forehead.

''I wasn't going to.'' She smiled and then pulled one of her arms down again, very slowly stroking her hand up her lover's leg as she finally reached it.

Miku let out a hitch as Luka grinned, she was so cute.

The pink haired girl roamed her finger around, and then entered her. It was so warm inside, this time she actually took the time to really feel the girl's body, last time it was just almost like routine work for her. But this was different, this was the love of her life underneath her, and she'd never do that to her again.

''Feel good?'' Luka whispered in her ear.

Miku nodded lightly as she squeezed her legs together as Luka started moving. ''Good.''

She caressed around her inner walls, it was all so soft and warm inside, Luka could feel herself getting a bit dazed by it all.

She pushed her finger out as she opened up the girls legs and hitched up the dress.

Miku blushed but didn't do anything to stop her. '_T-this is just time the first time…_'

Luka pulled herself forward and then disappeared underneath her lover's dress.

''U-uhmm,… L-luka!'' Miku let out as she set her hands on the girls hair. She'd never felt more incredible in her life, both her body and mind were going crazy.

''Luka,'' Miku said in between moans. ''I-I love you…''

* * *

><p>Len smiled brightly as he finally got his promised banana split. Is was Saturday, and Luka got Rin, Len, Kaito and of course Miku out to get some ice-cream.<p>

As the blonde took his first bite of his banana his cheeks hit up as his smile only got brighter.

''Oh, this is heaven~.'' He said as he dozed off into his own little world, were only he and his banana split existed.

Kaito smiled as he had already finished his ice, and took a bite of Len's, who of course freaked.

''Hey! That's mine!'' He said as Kaito smirked.

''Want it back?'' He said as he winked at him as he wiggled his tongue.

Len blushed deeply as he looked away. ''You…! Just keep it!''

''Kaito I swear if you do anything-!'' Rin shouted angry as Kaito just brushed it off.

''Yeah yeah whatever, don't worry about it.'' He said as he smiled at Len again. ''I'll be gentle.''

Miku laughed as she took a bite of her own ice-cream, it was chocolate flavor.

''Hey Miku,'' Luka said as she turned her head. ''Can I have some of yours?'' She asked as the girl nodded and hold up her horn.

Luka took a lick from it as she smiled. ''Hmm, I always liked chocolate, tho strawberry is better.'' She smiled as she hold it up for Miku as well.

She wanted to take a lick, but at that moment Luka pulled it away again.

Miku looked at her with a look like '_are you fucking kiddn' me?_'

''I want a kiss first.'' Luka said as Miku sighed.

''Fine…'' The girl said as she pulled her head closer to the pinked hair girl and kissed her on the lips. ''Can I get a lick now?''

''Sure.'' Luka said as she hold the horn up for her again. Miku took a lick this time, as she smiled.

''Thank you.'' She smiled. Everything was so normal now, it had been not even a week ago since she had met Luka and everyone. It all started out so wrong…

'_But in the end, I wouldn't want it go any other way. I'm glad I've met everyone... Especially Luka._' The girl thought as she looked at the pink haired girl in front of her, licking her ice-cream, as a little dripped down on her hand. She smiled as she looked at Miku as she licked it off.

Miku blushed as she looked the other way. '_Although she's a huge pervert..._'

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAND THE END! So, what do you guys think? For the people who might like it, I've started a manga! You can check it out on 'Smackjeeves' (.com) and then just add <span>+comic+profile+.php?id=+133807+ to the site (DON'T FORGET TO TAKE OUT THE +). Thanks you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed! :3  
><span>**


	9. AN

**An update! Yay! Finally after waaaaaaay toooooooo looooooonnnngg. I'm still doing the manga I wanted to do in the first place, but now just on DeviantART. My new in CrapXHead, easy to find. I'll be posting the manga on there. If you're interested check it out!**


End file.
